Our First Kiss
by FFFFsephychibi
Summary: Always sweet and gentle it is, maybe not for him at least. Though will it ever happen? [Au, SxK]


**"Our First Kiss" (haha, keep dreaming)**

**By: FFFFsephyChiBi**

**Disclaimer: No, the answer is no.**

**Summary: Always sweet and gentle it is, maybe not for him at least. Though will it ever happen? Au, SxK**

**A/N: Just my first amazing attempt at something different. I have not yet had my first kiss. I WOULDN'T KNOW! Oh and yes another school setting story. This story is kind of based after me, lol, oh my life is a comedy. (Alright some stuff may be exaggerated...)**

**WARNINGS: Some sexual content... and language, gotta have both of those .**

**.:We begin in a school setting, oh joy:.**

"Hello..." The young brunette softly said to the passing flock of teenage girls in the long dreary hallway. Those were the only interesting subjects in the whole school. Yes... **G-I-R-L-S.**

They ignored him, passing him by waving their long silky hair in his face. It was the way they liked to toy and flirt with him. But one girl didn't. She was the most intolerable one in the group. Well she had a pretty face, he had to admit... but her personality was like a brick wall. Then again, her body was built like a brick wall. Or at least from what he saw.

She never dressed like a normal girl, she always wore the same baggy black sweat shirt, and the same old baggy jeans. It was kind of hard to tell what her gender was.

"What is it?" She asked stopping at her locker. She noticed how he looked at her as though she was from another planet.

"Oh... Nothing." He looked back and concentrated on opening his own locker. (A/N: Oh and yes, their lockers are next to eachother.)

"So, names Kairi, what's yours?" The unknown gender asked. He continued to open his locker and completely ignore her. "Mr. Ignoring bastard?"

"No..." He said in a slightly unsettled annoyed tone. She continued to stare at him with an impatient grin. "Is something wrong?" He finally responded to her unyielding annoyance.

"What's your name?" Kairi asked as she slammed her locker shut. It only made him jump, and more aggravated than ever.

"I don't have one, so quit bothering me..." He firmly stated, closing his locker shut, and walking away with a pile of books to his homeroom.

There he met up with his good buddy Riku. It was is first year in highschool, so he had no clue where any of his classes were. But since Riku was one grade higher, he could help him anytime. Since the school paired different grades with eachother in the same classes. "Hey Sora, finding everything okay?" Riku asked with concern.

"Oh yeah sure, found this place in no time." He giggled slightly before the teacher gave him a glare of silence. He then whispered to Riku, "But there was this one girl thought. She annoyed the crap out of me just 10 minutes ago, god..."

"Really now? What was her name?" Riku asked in utter curiosity.

"Um.. Kairi.. I think.. I wasn't paying attention. But she kept on asking me for mine. I wanted to yell at her to stfu." He rubbed his temples and yawned deeply at the same time. He was very disorganized and frustrated this morning. It was only his second day of school. And he was already stressed out about everything thing school-related possible.

"Kairi, no way. Dude that's the same you girl you told me about last year who had a crush on you." Riku patted Sora on the back laughing exceedingly loud, to cause attention to their homeroom teacher.

"Shhhh...Yeah I know, and I don't wanna cause a commotion, but I seriously don't wanna be near this man girl. She's very... aggravating." He sighed, beginning to nibble on his pencil.

"Haha, man girl. I think she's cute!" He nudged at his arm, and winked to show a sign of disturbing thoughts.

"Why don't you go out with her then? " He asked in a mono-toned voice, not to happy with how Riku was acting.

Riku paused and stared at Sora for a second, "No... I think you would be perfect for her. You two should definitely go out." Riku at the same moment reached into his back pocket to pull out a crinkled piece of paper. "Oh some senior chick gave this to me today, to give to you."

"Hmm... Really now?" He lifted one eyebrow and examined lined the paper, before opening it to read what was inside., 'Dear Sora, I will be waiting on the roof top after school today. Please come to claim your prize. Yours truly, anonymous...'

Sora sat stone cold, almost fainting into the note.

**.: Some what later in the day:.**

Sora had been going through all his classes with NOTHING but the letter and what it said on his mind. All he could think about who this anonymous person is, and what this mysterious 'prize' was.

At the moment he was sitting in last period struggling to accomplish his English paper. He was nervously fidgeting, awaiting to get out of class and solve this mystery. But time wasn't being generous. Of course not. The clock ticking away made him so nervous he had to start bitting on his pencil, although he had been constantly doing that all day.

Finally 20 minutes later, the final bell had rung to go home. Sora nearly knocked over his desk from jumping out of his seat and sprinting to his locker, and obtaining the books he needed for his homework tonight. As soon as he was properly prepared. Sora took a deep breath and gazed up the flight of stairs that lead to the roof. After a minute or two of climbing stairs he finally reached the top. Opening the creaky door, he walked across the roof looking down at the floor and then around for the 'mystery' person.

When he turned around to the sound of the foot steps, his jaw almost dropped. There she was the same girl. The same one who annoyed the crap out of him at his locker. But she looked different. She still had the same hair and face, but her clothes were different. They fit her body. Sora almost jumped out of his skin. She was wearing a black tang top and a green, black, and white plaid mini skirt. The clothes she wore showed her body off very nicely, her legs were the best he had ever seen, and the some of cutest hips as well. Her upper area was proportional with her slim frame. And he liked it. Oh yes he did.

He got quiet nervous when she began to take steps towards him. When she was about 6 inches in front of him she stopped looking him straight in the eyes, and placed each of her warm hands gently on his frozen face, whispering into his ear, "And now your prize for showing up..." Almost instantly she locked lips with him. Sora was so lost in the whole situation he had to grab onto the wired fence behind him when his legs gave in. His eyes popped open to this new feeling of being kissed for the first time.

When it was over she slowly parted her lips from his, and the sensation left over made Sora hungry for more. But before he could even fidget, again she whispered into his ear, "You will love me, once you know me..." walking away, Sora stood there in shock of what had just occurred. This tingling new feeling almost made him burst into flames. It was so new, but so pleasing. All he could think about of how much more he wanted that feeling again... His first kiss.

_Yet it was almost too good... Almost, like a dream..._

**To Be Continued...**

**TELL ME YOU ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT? Lol, haha. I'm very proud of this. Yes indeed.**

**Yes, I have never had a first kiss, yet I'm so talented with explaining one (lol not really) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I made it nice and long for you!**

**Well if you liked this story you'll probably like my other one too. But anyway.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, Cause you love me. Thank you so very much!**


End file.
